


Teasings over Tea

by leoki (ladyleoki)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyleoki/pseuds/leoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr fic request: Loki teleporting into Tony’s flat, making himself a cup of tea, then disappears again. Loki keeps doing this, sometimes when Tony is in the shower, Loki writes stuff on the bathroom mirror. after a while, tony just accepts it and gets used to loki. <br/>(And while doing so, he gets completely ignorant to the fact that Loki always, always has a cunning plan up his sleeve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasings over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post can be found here: http://ladyleoki.tumblr.com/post/21532844544/fic-request-by-blackkolors-loki-teleporting-into

„So he just…turns up and leaves again?“ The puzzled look on Thor’s face made Tony chuckle.  
“Pretty much. Sometimes for a cup of tea, sometimes for a little message, sometimes just for fun. He’s also visited me in the shower once, bit creepy, your brother…I’m still not quite sure what he does it for, but as long as he doesn’t harm me, so what.”

 

“Excuse me, in the shower?”  
“Not actually in the shower. More like, in the bathroom while I was having a shower.” “That does sound like my brother. But don’t forget he always has a plan up his sleeve. He might just plant a bomb in your apartment someday.”  
“You don’t speak very nicely of your brother…I thought he was a good guy, deep down and all?”  
“He used to be, yes. But lately he’s been different, and I wouldn’t trust him anymore. He needs to come home with me, Midgard is not doing him any good.”  
“Midgard?”  
“Earth.”  
“Right. Anyway, let him have a bit of fun, as long as he doesn’t attempt to rule the earth again.”  
“Fun is equal to mischief for Loki. I’m not sure that’s going to end well.”  
“Let that be my problem, Thor. I can defend myself if I have to.”  
“You’re overestimating yourself here. Loki is dangerous.”  
“Well, I survived his presence in my flat about twenty times now, is that enough proof for my safety?”  
“Do what you want, but don’t come complaining to me in the end.”

_____________  
“Are you doing this on purpose, Tony? No chai tea anywhere? No amaretto either? I’m disappointed.”  
So there he was again, Tony thought. About two days early this time. (Of course Tony couldn’t stop his mind from finding a pattern in Loki’s visits. That was just how his brain worked though.)   
“I thought that this time, we might have a cup together, what do you think?”  
“And why would you want that?” Loki’s voice hinted this was a serious question; however, he couldn’t hide a small smirk.  
“Tea’s expensive, you know…so was the painting you smeared on last time. I don’t want to spend that money for nothing.”  
“Said the billionaire.”  
“I don’t like to waste my money.”  
“And I don’t like wasting my time talking, so would you mind telling me where the tea is?”  
“You can either waste your time discussing whether we should have a talk or spend quality time talking to me. Sit down, I’ll boil the kettle.”

____________________

“So, what’s your master plan behind all this?”  
Loki grinned in his typical mischievous fashion. “A good strategist never gives away his plans.”  
“Good point, I never did that either. A good strategist has allies though.” Tony shrugged a little provokingly.  
“Oh, come on, Stark. We both know you’re working for S.H.I.E.L.D., whose only purpose is to destroy me.”  
“Still you are here in my flat.”  
“I have my reasons to be here.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m asking. What are your reasons?”  
Loki smiled complacently, playing with his long fingers. “The earth is still at war, not with me but with itself. I have been defeated, but don’t think I won’t return.” He barely made an attempt to hide his self-contentment while he took a first sip of the tea. “Good tea, by the way.”  
In less than a second, Tony had stood up and was leaning over the table now, his face dangerously close to Loki’s.  
“You won’t harm the earth again.”  
A light chuckle escaped Loki’s throat, clearly not taking his opponent seriously.  
“And you think you can stop me?”  
“I stopped you before. Don’t forget that.”  
“And you let me loose again, because you knew I would have simply escaped otherwise. Admit it, you can’t do anything against me, not for long.”  
“I could destroy you in a second. You might be a god, but you lack talent for battle.”  
“And who says I’d need that talent? Who says I can’t find with my own weapons and strategies?”  
“I don’t know. I do, not to mention the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
Loki put a hand under Tony’s chin to lift it up, looking deep into the other man’s eyes. “Don’t you see? It’s not about S.H.I.E.L.D. , I wouldn’t be here if it was. Have you not realised it yet? I have beaten you.”  
Their lips collided and teacups smashed while Tony tried to free himself; his attempt hopeless because Loki outmatched him not only in height but also in strength.

And he understood.  
He had been beaten all along.  
So he gave in to everything Loki wanted from him, to everything he himself wanted from Loki, to the entire plan he had only understood once it had been way too late. He found himself pinned to the kitchen table by his worst enemy – and he had to admit he liked it, wanted it, hated himself for thinking so but as Loki had said: He was beaten.


End file.
